1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to flashlights with a sidelight structure, and more particularly, to a flashlight with a sidelight structure. The flashlight with a sidelight structure provides illumination in dim environments or at night. A sidelight is peripherally disposed at a predetermined position on the flashlight with a sidelight structure and emits light in a second direction different from the direction of light emitted from a frontlight of the flashlight with a sidelight structure such that, depending on the required direction of irradiation, a user presses a frontlight switch to turn on the frontlight or presses a sidelight switch to turn on the sidelight. Therefore, the flashlight with a sidelight structure provides illumination broadly and flexibly.
2. Description of Related Art
Existing flashlights come in diverse categories. Structure and forms of the existing flashlights vary with their purposes. Illumination-oriented flashlights are required to meet safety standards (UL)—be ventilated when operating, and be waterproof when idle.
The existing flashlights each essentially comprises: a hollow-cored gripping portion; an opening disposed at one end of the hollow-cored gripping portion and adapted to admit and hold a required battery; a power switch disposed at a predetermined position on the gripping portion; a frontlight disposed at the front end of the gripping portion; a reflector insertedly disposed around the gripping portion and corresponding in position to the frontlight; and a transparent cap rotatably fastened to a thread segment at the front end of the gripping portion. Illumination-oriented flashlights provide illumination in dim environments or at night.
The existing flashlights emit light in one direction only. To have light emitted in another direction, a user has to change the predetermined irradiation direction of the flashlights. The present invention improves on the prior art by providing a flashlight with a frontlight and a sidelight to thereby provide illumination broadly and flexibly in dim environments or at night